Winning the Battles but not the War
by happygolucky27
Summary: We drift in and out of love but always come back to one another. Our hearts know we belong together, but life's challenges do not. (KanamexZero) Mpreg, Yaoi
1. The Beginning

(Present)** Kaname's POV:**

All I can see was red, I didn't know if it was the blood everywhere or was me going insane from losing my love one.

(Past) **Zero's POV:**

As I was patrolling the grounds of Cross Academy I was just thinking of what happened the past year. Shizuka is gone, Rido is finally dead and Yuki was actually a pure blood vampire that was sealed since the death of her and Kaname's parents, and my brother died after giving me his blood that has stopped me process of potentially degrading to a level E. My love for Yuki turned into the love for a sibling, and my hatred for Kaname, I realized was never really there, it was just that we live in two different worlds and saw each other as rivals for Yuki's affection. But where was I in all of this? Am I really just a shield? Is so then what am I now? now that I have no one to protect anymore. I have been pondering about this question since the night class left the academy, I just entered my dorm room, perhaps I can truly find out my what to do in life without vampires in my way, even if I am one now.

NEXT DAY

Cross asked me to meet him up inside his office to discuss with me about something 'important' he says. He probably wants to have a father and son trip that his as been begging me for, since the night class left, because he is 'lonely without his dear, precious, daughter Yuki'. Frankly I just want to kick him every time he goes into that mode, with the crocodile tears and, ugh, the excessive hugging.

I Knock, "Come in",Cross said with a serious tone that makes me feel that we are going to discuss serious issues that are going to happen soon.

As I came in a walked over to the chair in front of Cross' desk and sat down, I asked "What did you wanted to talk about Cross?"

"Zero…"

"Yeah?"

"Their coming back to try and coexist with humans again…"

**In the next chapters I am going to get to the interesting stuff, I hoped you liked the first chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Coming back

**Kaname's POV: **

After destroying the vampire council, and turning Yuki into the pureblood she is I truly thought everything would just fall into place. I would be the new, ruling vampire king and Yuki would be by my side as my queen. But like many purebloods Yuki became addicted to power, and she was in denial that she was a vampire for many weeks after her waking. She couldn't take it anymore and so she just changed. She changed, she was more cold to people, and she felt that everyone was beneath her. So after Cross Academy finished rebuilding, I made the decision to go back to see if she would want to be back to Zero's side, because I think she regretted her decision to come with me.

**Yuki's POV**

I don't know what oniisama is trying to do, going back to that horrid academy. Like I don't want to be around humans they are disgusting creatures, and Zero he is the most disgusting of all, because he dare loved me a pureblood! , he is a filthy, degrading level E.

NEXT WEEK (Arrival of the night class)

Zero's POV:

I am waiting by the front gates with Cross, for the arrival of the night class. And I saw the first limo. It stopped and Kuran, and Yuki stepped out of it. I felt a overwhelming sense of relief that Yuki seems to be healthy and fine.

Then Chairman Cross greets the two "Hello Kaname, and Yuki welcome back!" , then what happened next was very surprising to me Yuki looked at me.

"You dare presume you can look at me with your eyes LEVEL E! I am your PRINCESS!" , that just made my heart shatter, my dear little sister became such a monster , she was so sweet and kind, she would always put others before herself. But on the other hand she did say that Yuki is gone, so I guess this is the vampire Yuki. I looked that Kuran only to see sadness in his eyes, so it seems that even he did not expect Yuki to become this way.

"Yuki", Kaname said quietly, " Stop you are making a fool out of yourself"

"I am the one making a FOOL OUT OF MYSELF?!, HE IS!", she yelled and pointed to me, and seeing that Kuran didn't don't anything for her , she just stormed into the moon dorms.

"My apologies, for Yuki", he quickly said and also went to the moon dorms to talk to Yuki.

**The plot is still developing, buti hope you liked the new chapter! , please review! **

**n_n**


	3. Yuki's Rage

Time skip (A few months later)

**Zero's POV:**

Standing near the front gates of the moon dormitory, controlling a huge amount of fangirls , is not my cup of tea but now I have to do this job because the night class is back.

**Kaname's POV:**

I was trying to get ready for class but Yuki has but just pestering me all the time now, I don't know what has gotten into her, the first time we see Kiryu she yells at him for just looking at her, and now she seems upset that he doesn't look at her anymore. And Kiryu his expression was just heart breaking, even I, his former love rival, could see how he felt when Yuki screamed those words to him.

**Yuki POV:**

Zero is ignoring me now, like how dare he not notice my next to him. He thinks he is all high and mighty. I am his PRINCESS he should adore me, and be happy at I at least talked to him once. But that doesn't matter I have MY Kaname who is going to marry me and make me his queen, can Zero do that?, I don't think so~, that is why he was only a shield for me when I was a human.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

The gates opened, the fanfangirls were going crazy but they didn't dare go pass the invisible line that Zero created. Zero just went on ignoring the night class as they pass though. Yuki being more daring called out Zero.

"Urgh, Zero, like your in my way, so move your disgusting self, out of my path"

Zero just turned towards her, "Yuki, how is it that you stray over here?"

" WHAT are you trying to say?!"

" what I am implying is that you purposely came over here was to tell me to move, when I wasn't even near you"

"Are you saying I am trying to get CLOSE TO YOU?!"

"Yes", Zero said calmly

"YOU ARE TRYING TO GET CLOSE TO ME, YOU ARE TRTYING TO BLOCK ME PATH, SO I WOULD HAVE TO TELL YOU TO MOVE!"

"Well, it seems you got it all figure out how to get close to me Yuki, right Yuki?"

Yuki's face turned red and she raised her hand up, and slapped Zero… Kaname stopped her before she could.

"Yuki, we need to get to class now"

" Fine", she said glaring at Zero

" Bye, Kiryu", Kaname said, leaving Zero with a confused look on his face. Then Zero remembered the fangirls.

"GO back to your DORMS, or DETENTION for a MONTH!", and they all ran to their dorms.

**I hoped you like this chapter! Thank you for the reviews n_n**


	4. This Sensation

In class staring out the window I suddenly saw something silver that dashed through the woods on/near the Academy. So I walked out of class to inspect it- I don't need to tell the teacher where I am going, I am the to- be- pureblood king. Using my vampire speed I caught up to whatever caught my eye. I saw Kiryu fighting six level Es, and I have to say I was very into what Kiryu was doing. Not about the killing the level Es and getting ashes and blood everywhere, it was Zero himself. I never looked at Zero this way before, I don't know if it was what he had to go through because of his encounter with Shizuka Hio, that he to looks so lonely, strong, fragile, and beautiful at the same time. I could not take my eyes off of him. The way he his hair seems to shine when moon light lands on his silver locks, how his pink, kissable lips are parted to get more air, and lastly his eyes. His eyes are such a lovely shade of violet, with a light shade of gray mixed into his eyes, making them unique, and almost impossible to stop looking at. Just then I noticed my heart started to beat faster, what was this? Why would my heart beat faster from just looking at Zero?

"Kuran, why are you out here you should be in class right now", he said, with no dirt on him at all, but there was a bit of blood on his cheek from one of the level Es that tried to get him from behind, and managed to scratch him.

"…" his eyes were just sucking me in

"Kuran?"

"…Oh, yes?, Ze umm Kiryu"

"Go back to class Kuran", he said, and that was when I noticed he doesn't talk to me like he hates me anymore, he talks to me like how he talks to other people around him when they are not bothering him… so I guess he doesn't hate me anymore

"Ok, Kiryu, I just wanted to check what was outside", and with that I walked away with a new sensation I hope I will not lose.

**Hi there sorry it took me so long to update, AP testing are coming up so I have to study. An I really appreciate the reviews people have given me, THANK YOU!**

**n_n**


	5. Love?

Zero's POV

I wonder is it me or does everyone else notice this too, Kaname and Yuki are distancing from each other, and Yuki seemed to mellowed out a bit, and doesn't say all the harsh things she said to me when she came back. Then there is Kaname he has been looking at me weirdly ever since the time we met in the forest. It's not a glare, but it does have the same intensity as one, he looks as if he doesn't want anything to happen to me, and like he worries about me. Why would he worry for someone he used as a shield? It makes no sense to me, maybe I am just imagining things, because I do feel worn out lately. The hunger for blood is starting to attack me at full force these two weeks, but I am surprised that I didn't have any stronger urge for blood in half a year, and these two weeks I have maybe gotten seven hours of sleep. So I am just a walking, dead man by now. The only reason right now I can hold back the fangirls and one fanboy is by releasing my, _you better stay back or something bad will happen to you_ aura with my glare.

Kaname's POV

Learning that I now hold feelings for Zero, that I learned from Takuma's manga, is called love I now don't know what to do with it. Do I proclaim my love for him? Or do I have to get close to him? Like what Takuma's manga always show, then kiss him and confess? Will he reject me? Will he think I am weird because in the human world same sex relationships are a sensitive issue? What if he doesn't like me because I am a guy? Or does he still hold hatred toward purebloods? All of these fears that I never felt or thought about before are making me go nowhere, so for now I am going to just stay in the background and look after him. In doing so, I noticed that he seems to be extremely tired. His shinny, silver hair became dull, his pink kissable lips are now white, his pale skin now looks sickly, translucent. He looks like he can barely get out of bed and yet he is out here controlling the students, with his famous glare. He is truly a strong person in the mind and body or how can he be out here now? Just as I was going to pass him and ask how is he sleeping at night, his eyes rolled back and his body became limp and he began to fall, so I caught him, and then ran (human speed because the day calls students were still there)to the headmaster's house.


	6. Confession

Kaname's POV

The headmaster wasn't at home, so I went directly to Zero's bedroom. I put him on the bed, and that was when I saw his fangs were out, but he is still unconscious, that means one thing he has been holding back on drinking blood for a long time, so much time that his body shut down. So I cut my wrist to let him smell the blood and wake up to drink it, the only problem was that he didn't wake up. I did the only way I can think about at this moment, I bit my wrist and force feed Zero my blood by kissing his lips. This was not the way I would have imagined my first kiss to him, but it worked Zero started gulping down the blood, I did this process two more times to insure he has enough blood, then I started to feel faint so I decided to rest my sit and rest my head on Zero's bed for awhile.

Zero's POV

I felt warm lips on mine and I can taste the blood in my mouth, so I gulped it down. I I felt the pain go away, and I drifted off again, until I felt something on the side of my bed. I woke up to see Kaname right next to me. His hair is reflecting off the moonlight coming from my bedroom window… bedroom? How did I get here? Holy why was Kaname here?... oh he fed me his blood when I passed out. I touched his hair to see if it is as silky as it looks like. It was so after touching it once I touched it again and before I knew it I was running my fingers through his head of hair. He lter opened his eyes looking at me.

"Ze umm Kiryu you seem to be looking better", Kaname said looking flustered

"Yeah… sorry for touching your hair"

"NO it's FINE REALLY!", Kaname shouted, scaring me a little because it was all the sudden and Kaname doesn't yell or shout when talking."Kiryu I … I "

"Yes Kuran", I asked quietly, still tired from the two weeks

"I love you, can you be my mate?", he said, my eyes widen, am I still asleep? Did I hear wrong?

"…" Kaname waited for my response

"I umm… no" Kaname looked broken hearted when I said that but I wasn't finished, "… Kaname how about we try to date, to see if we are meant for each other, because going from rival to mates is a big jump…", I said my face heating up as he started to smile just a little.


	7. Mated

**Zero's POV**

After a week of dating Kaname, everyone found out. First it was the night class because Kaname wanted them to respect me as his to- be- mate, which made Yuki furious to the point she destroyed Kaname's room and ran away to America. In the process of running away, in daylight, she ran cross the campus to get to the front gates while shouting out, "Zero is with my brother! How could he!" And much more, that led to the day class students to find out. But anyways Kaname has been a loving boyfriend these past two months, I came to really love Kaname. So for his birthday I am going to give him something that I promised to myself to give to the person I wish to spend my life with, tomorrow is his birthday.

**Kaname 's POV**

Zero is planning something, I know it. I told him he didn't need to get me anything, and to just spend the whole day with me our room, yes our room, for once I am grateful for Yuki, destroying my room, so now I am sleeping in Zero's room in the headmaster's house until my room gets fix. I just want the day to be peaceful, and watch some movies with Zero and eat his divine cooking that would be a perfect day.

**Zero's POV**

I finally bought everything I needed for Kaname's Birthday breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and other things that will be needed later, and I my so happy that Cross won't be home for two weeks, and that we have break for also two weeks.

_**Next Day**_

**Kaname's POV**

Kaname woke up to find Zero not in bed with him, and he could smell pancakes and beacon, so he went to the bathroom to wash up, then came up behind Zero and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, scaring Zero.

"Kaname! I am cooking! Don't you know how dangerous it is?!"

"Yes but you look so beautiful I thought you were going to fly away from me", I said because Zero looked heavenly when the natural morning rays were on him.

"How does being beautiful make me fly way?", Zero asked, seeming very confused

"Because you are as beautiful as an angle", I said, making him blush, which I one pass times I love to do to Zero.

"Kaname!"

"What it's true", my adorable Zero is still blushing

Hours later (WARNING YAOI !)

After dinner we watched a movie and started to get ready for bed, but it seemed that Zero did have a present for me, so I as I was walking out of the bathroom and into our room, Zero was dressed in a sheer robe. I can see everything.

"Zero… what is this about?"

" It is your present Kaname… you don't like it?", he said in a sad tone

"No! I loved it, I love you… so do you feel ready to become my mate Zero?" I asked, because I cannot stop my beast from marking him in the process of our love making.

"Yes I am ready Kaname"

An so I went up to Zero Kissing him passionately, and began to remove his clothes and mine which were only a bathrobe, and his the sheer fabric. We fell onto the bed and I started to kiss his jaw, then his neck, gradually going down, until I reach his sex. That is leaking out some cum, so I lick it and Zero moaned loudly, spreading his legs out more for me to reach. I grab the lube that was so conveniently on the night stand by our queen size bed, and poured a generous amount on my fingers. As I mouthed his sack I pushed the first finger in, Zero didn't seem to notice, the next finger that went in, I was sucking his sex like a lollipop, making him scream in pleasure.

**Zero's POV**

"AHHHH!", Kaname was just sucking on my … and fingering my ass, ohhhh I felt so good, ahh he o put in the second finger and is starting to scissor in me. It feels sooo good. He comes up kissing me sweetly after stopping me from coming from him just sucking on it, making me even harder, he inserts the third finger, and stretches me even more and hits something that makes me scream louder then before.

"I found it" Kaname said

**Kaname's POV**

I remove my fingers from Zero's hot tight ass making him whimper at the lost of them, kiss Zero and tease his sensitive nipples to get him to relax. With my other hand I quickly pour the lube on my sex, and smeared it on.

"Zero relax, ok ", with that I quickly thrust my sex in his ass, and kiss the tears Zero had away waiting for him to tell me when he is ready. He moves his rolls his hip to show me.

**Zero's POV**

It hurts so much, I started to tear up and Kaname kissed them away. After adjusting to his overly large sex that is in me, I rolled my hips. Kaname started to thrust in and out at a slow pace each time making me see stars because he kept hiting the spot each time over and over.

"More KANAME! MORE!, FASTER!" he complied to my wishes

Hearing to sound of flesh smacking together, Kaname's grunts, and the pleasure building up in my lower stomach, I couldn't take it anymore.

"KAHHHNAAAMEEE" I tried to say as he was just thrudting faster and faster at a unhuman pace, " I'm going to CUM!"

"Me too!", He said grunting, "Lets come together" as we came together he bit me on my left side and started to feed from me too. I felt his seed wet my insides, that was starting to leak out of my hole, and I saw my seed on his chest , and felt some on my face and chest too. After Kaname finished drinking from me he licked my neck clean of any blood and fell to my side, with his sex still in me, hugs me from the back and moves his hips a little. His sex comes out and causes me to moan , and I cuddle with Kaname and went to sleep in Kaname's arms.

**First time writing a yaoi scene, so I came not good at it, anyways I hoped you like the two chapters , and please review! **

**n_n **


	8. Forever?

After Kaname and I mated, we went on a honeymoon for a month over at Paris, it was relaxing and every bit romantic that I could have ever think of, Kaname and I were very pleased with our honeymoon. But when we came back Kaname was bombarded with paperwork from the vampire council, and the Hunter Association, so Kaname usually come back in to our room being very tired. I am starting to get just really tired lately too; I did just move all of my things to the night class dorm now and is part of the night class too, so I guess I am tired because I was adjusting to things around here. I have to say being pureblood's mate is really weird, everyone in the night class started to address me as Kuran-sama because I am now technically married to Kaname, so I asked Kaname to tell them to just call me Zero. Kaname's in circle were not surprised when I became Kaname's mate except Aidou. I keep asking Kaname what is on his mind these days but he says it is nothing for me to worry about. If Kaname is worried about it for more than a week then I next I should be worried too!

_**Later that day…**_

Kaname's desk was very messy so I decided to organize his documents and letters. Then a letter that Kaname was reading just a few hours ago dropped. "What the hell?", and I picked it up, after reading it, I now know why Kaname was so tired all the time, and why there is always someone form Kaname's in circle always following me, the vampire council didn't like me as Kaname's mate because I am an exhuman, and I was a man, so Kaname wouldn't have hires to his throne. How could I have been so selfish, and stupid!? Of course Kaname needed kids he is the to- be vampire king after all, and I mated to him because I wanted to be together forever, so that I can be happy, but was Kaname happy? I am so self centered I didn't think of what Kaname wanted. If I go away Kaname can mate to another Pureblood and can have children with her. Crying, I made my decision, I have to let Kaname go, because I am the one holding him back, also making the promise to never love again. Whenever I came to love someone they always ended up dead: my parents, and my brother. And with that thought I started to pack my clothes, and bought an airplane ticket to America. But I love him so much, I …I have to see him once more, and feel his heat against mine, only then I can leave so I can bring that memory with me , anywhere and, everywhere.

Kaname's POV

I went into my bed room to see Zero naked in the bed waiting for me. It has been so long since we last did it that wasn't less than ten minutes in the morning. So I quickly ripped off my clothes and started to ravish the body under me, nipping, kissing, licking, any surface I can reach, with Zero's delightful moans, singing in my ears. After quickly preparing Zero's entrance, I thrust in, making zero scream in pleasure.

Zero's POV

I was seeing stars, every thrust every touch sent electricity through me. It has been too long, but this touch, how will I be am to stay away from him to have his happiness. Urgh what am I thinking I can't be selfish I have to go aw, "AHHHHH! KANAME!"

I stared into his eyes, I always loved his eyes they told me how much he care for me, love me, "AHHHHH!" I came but Kaname kept thrusting, he sat up making me ride him while he plays with my nipples, my god he made me erect again when I just came, I can tell he isn't going to stop until he is dead asleep, he is truly a beast in bed.

After more than ten rounds, because I lost count, of doing it like bunnies Kaname finally fell asleep, so I went to the restroom to wash up then I got my duffle bag from and closet to go the nearby town to catch my flight. I walked over to Kaname, and I looked at his sleeping face, trying so desperately to imprint it into my mind, I started to cry knowing I will no longer see him like this anymore, and I kissed his soft, warm lips as final fair well.

**I haven't updated in super long, I am sorry but I really need to study because it is near the end of the school year which means a bunch of finals, AP exams, and projects to be done. I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**n_n**

**AN how do you like the story so far I would love to hear from the readers!, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. the Ambush

**Third person POV**

As Zero was running away in the night he thought no one was following him, or so he thought, and as he almost arrives to the city to get on his flight he bought online, he got ambushed. (A/N: Kaname can't pin point where Zero is because Zero used a hunter charm to block their blood bond, that would have lasted until Zero got on the plane) With no one there to help Zero, Zero started to do his best to try and fight then run but they were not giving him any opening to run, it seems as soon as Zero defeated five of the vampires ten more would come, and it kept multiplying, and Zero did not have enough energy to fight them anymore, especially when he procured various of wounds from the group that ambushed him. Surprisingly when he kneed down on the ground that is littered by ashes of the vampires and has blood spattered all over, the vampires stopped attacking. That was when a noble came up that was certainly in charge of the Vampire Council. He sneered at Zero.

"So this is Kanama-sama's 'mate'", he said with much disgust.

"What do you want? Head of the Vampire Council?", Zero said panting still to trying and regain his breath.

"To kill you", and that was when all the vampires surrounding Zero attacked.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

It seems that I will have to say good bye not only to Kaname but the world. And everything went dark after a bright flash of red light.

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

I woke up feeling something wasn't right and I looked around me… where's Zero, why isn't he in bed? So I searched for him trying to sense where he is, but I couldn't. I was really starting to panick now where could have Zero gone when in the dead of night. So I searched his closet… there were no clothes, SHIT! Zero why would he want to leave me! ZERO! Then I thought about Zero is smart he would have had a logical reason for leaving me and he would try his best to ever see me because he knows he would be coming back to my side once he saw me so he might have gotten something t get out of the city… no not city, the whole country! So I looked at the computer we shared and looked at the history. Zero bought a flight to America, and it does leave until…, I have time! So I quickly changed out of my night clothes, and called everyone to meet outside and get in the cars and to the next town over's airport.

As we were driving towards the airport I felt the bond's seal that Zero put up broke, and I smelled Zero blood as we were driving in the town that Zero brooked his flight. My incircle smelled it to and told the driver to stop, and I ran towards where Zero's blood was spilled, only to be hit be a bright red light coming from where I think Zero was at. Zero…Zero…Ze..ZERO!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! not much action but the story will start to make come together soon!**

n_n


	10. Unconscious

**Kaname POV**

The bright red light stopped and all I can see are a bunch of ashes blowing by…"ZEERROOOOOO!", I screamed and ran into see where was Zero, only to find him on the floor. I quickly ran towards him and checked with he was breathing, he was. So I picked him up and ran back to the car with my incircle following me, after that was a blur all I remember was feeding Zero blood, and that Zero was still unconscious.

For the next two weeks Zero was unconscious I don't know why, he didn't get too many injuries when he was fighting, so I just digging up Kiryu family records am I came across the cursed twins legend, to why they are called curse. It seemed that Kiryus were the first vampire hunter clan to be established and therefore back then they would have mated with purebloods that wished to have coexistence with humans, and they would always have twin purebloods born out of the union. After the hunter association was formed the Kiryus no longer mated with purebloods but it seemed that they would, every couple of generations or so, would have male twins that have the ability to mate with a vampire and become whatever level their mated was and their children would not be Halflings but would also be born the same class level as their sire. The hunter association hearing of this opposed the Kiryus of having twins making it a sin to have twins. For many generations after the twins would be killed because they were a sin… until Zero. Zero's parents refused to have their twins killed saying how the association would kill the sons of the most skilled hunter family for a dumb legend that everyone knows is a legend and nothing more.

So is Zero pregnant with our child in him? I put my ear right on his tummy that I noticed Zero was getting a few weeks back, which I thought was good because he seemed a little under weight, then I heard it, I heard, ba dump ba dump ba dump, I heard really fast heart beats in my love's tummy. "Zero were going to have children", I said to him, even if he was unconscious.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

Today I feel like something is going to happen, and happen it did, ZERO WOKE UP! he didn't seem like himself though. "Zero… honey?", I said as Zero looking around with his bright red eyes.

"Kan..ame…URGH!"

"ZERO! What's wrong?!", holding his hand to let no I was here with him.

Panting Zero said, " I… am… so … thristy"

So I pushed his face against my neck, "then drink my love"

While he was drinking I noticed a red light was faintly coming from between us...from Zero stomach… so it was the baby that saved their mother from harm. I decided to let Zero sleep after drinking so we can have a whole day tomorrow to talk about why he ran away, and that we are going to have children. I can finally sleep too, Knowing that Zero is safe and healthy in my arms resting.

* * *

**Please review! **

**n_n**


End file.
